


Magnus' Christmas Present

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Shadowhunter Tales [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas present, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Gentle Sex, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Soft and happy boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Chapter 1-It’s their first Christmas together and Alec wanted to do something special for Magnus.Chapter 2- Magnus returns the favor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone, here have some happy fluffy smutty Malec :)
> 
> Would you believe I got this idea while watching Die Hard of all movies?

“This is a stupid idea.” Alec muttered to himself as he adjusted the bright red bow that he had shyly tied around his neck moment’s prior. Alec let out a sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up further in a way he knew Magnus adored. 

“Okay let’s make sure I have everything.” Alec moved out of the bathroom and into the living room, candles lit everywhere around the loft giving the whole place a soft, pleasant glow. The scent of cinnamon and vanilla wafting through the living room as Alec nudged the bottle of mulled wine he knew Magnus loved from this little shop in Italy so it was sitting perfectly between two wine glasses. 

“Candles check. Mulled wine and glasses check.” Alec kept a verbal checklist as he moved around the loft before hitting a button on a remote and smiled as soft Christmas music from a playlist he had created filled the silence of the loft. It had new songs and older songs that Alec just knew Magnus would have heard when they first came out. He placed the remote down on the coffee table before checking the balcony doors; they were sealed tightly as fluffy snowflakes fluttered to the ground. 

Adding another layer of crisp white snow that had recently coated all of New York. Alec soaked in the beauty of the snow for a moment before snapping out of it and knelt by the well decorated and color coordinated tree. He shuffled a few gifts around so they were circling the trunk in a way that complimented the tree itself. 

Alec smiled as he remembered the glee that was on Magnus face when they were putting each ornament on the branches and all the stories and memories he shared with Alec as they danced around the tree decorating it to perfection. 

“Music check. Doors closed check. Tree looking perfect check.” Alec carried on before he took a deep breath as he stood in front of the fireplace that was cheerfully burning away, heating the open concept loft while the quiet crackling gave addition Christmas cheer to the music that was playing in the background. Alec tugged at the sash of his silk robe (one that Magnus insisted he use) and draped the fabric over the back of a nearby chair leaving him only in his tight black boxers that Magnus had vocalized his love for many times in the past and the bright red bow around his throat. 

Alec lowered himself down onto the soft, bear skin rug that was laid out in front of the fireplace and tugged a white fleece blanket up over his body and shifted until he was facing the door and took a few calming breaths. 

It was Christmas Eve, his first Christmas with Magnus and Alec really wanted it to be special. He tried everything he could think of for a gift for his love but nothing felt quite right until Izzy made the joke that all Magnus would like for Christmas was Alec with a bow on. Alec had blushed and sputtered at the comment, but the idea stuck and so here he was. He left the Institute early so he would beat Magnus home so he could get the loft ready. 

Alec knew he wasn’t very good with romance and all that mushy stuff you see in movies but for Magnus Alec was willing to try his best and he was pretty sure he nailed it. He just needed Magnus to hurry up and come home because the loft was warm and the weight of the fuzzy blanket on his body was starting to lull him to sleep. Alec wasn’t sure how much time had passed but he had ended up on his side and body curled up under the blanket. His cheek was pressed against the soft rug below him and his limbs were twitching as sleep started to overtake him.

“Magnus…”

~~/~~

Magnus sighed annoyed with his latest client. A meeting that should have taken an hour at most had taken at least 5 and it was Christmas Eve! All Magnus had wanted to do tonight was snuggle up with Alexander and watch some Christmas movies and drink eggnog. Magnus tugged at his collar as he made his way up to his loft as the watch on his wrist chimed quietly to let him know it was midnight and officially Christmas. Magnus exhaled out of his nose heavily and hoped that Alec was stuck at the Institute and not alone in the loft. 

“Some first Christmas together.” Magnus muttered to himself as he opened the door to his loft before blinking and straightening up as soft Christmas music reached his ears. The loft was glowing dimly like it had been lit by candles and his favorite scents tickled his nose. 

“Alexander?” Magnus called softly as he closed the door and snapped his fingers so his boots and coat vanished before he ventured further into his loft. 

Magnus spotted a familiar bottle and two wine glasses on his drink cart and a smile lit up his face as he picked up the bottle. It was his favorite mulled wine from Italy, but he had run out a while back. 

“Oh Alexander.” Magnus smiled, touched that Alec went through all the trouble of going to Italy and getting him more. He turned towards the fireplace and his heart swelled up with affection. His Alexander was peacefully asleep, curled up under a blanket on the bearskin rug. He looked so peaceful with his hands curled up beside his face as he breathed evenly. 

Magnus knelt down next to his slumbering lover and ran his fingers lightly through Alec’s dark hair before his smile grew wider and a blush settled on his cheeks when he caught sight of the bright bow settled around his boyfriend’s neck.

“Oh Alexander, you never cease to surprise me.” Magnus leaned down and pressed their lips together before he nuzzled Alec’s cheek. 

“Mmm, Magnus?” Alec stirred, hazel eyes fluttering open to look up at him. A adorable smile spread across his lips when he saw Magnus looking down at him.

“Hello darling, I’m so sorry I’m late.” Magnus said softly as he cupped Alec’s cheek; blush growing darker when Alec nuzzled against the touch. 

“Mmhm, it’s okay. Sorry I fell asleep, I wanted to wait up for you.” Alec admitted as he sat up, the blanket pooled around his waist and Magnus licked his lips absently at the sight of his Shadowhunter clearly not wearing anything expect boxers and the bow. 

“If you’re up to it, perhaps we do what you had planned? Or do you want to go to bed?” Magnus felt more awake than he did all day and prayed for Alec would choose not to go back to sleep. 

“I’m awake now Magnus.” Alec promised, as he had been excited to share this night with Magnus so Damnit he was going to do just that. 

“Oh Alexander, I do like your present this year.” Magnus purred when Alec rose to his feet showing Magnus his boxers. 

“You can unwrap it later.” Alec winked, his cheeks pink as he grabbed his robe and tied it up much to the disappointment of Magnus but the mere idea of unwrapping Alec later made him perk up.

Alec poured the two some wine and handed it to Magnus as the two stood in front of the balcony doors by the twinkling tree as the snow fell from the sky silently behind them. 

“Thank you for taking the time to do all of this darling.” Magnus savored the taste of the wine on his tongue before turning his attention to his love. 

“I wasn’t sure what to get you to be honest. I just knew I wanted our first Christmas to be special… I couldn’t think of anything better than this, just the two of together.” Alec was tracing the rim of his glass, not looking at Magnus, as he suddenly felt shy like he first did when they got together. 

“It’s the best gift I have ever gotten.” Magnus said truthfully making Alec look up at him in surprise. Magnus took their glasses and set them down on the coffee table before holding his hand out to Alec, taking in the way the robe fit him perfectly and complimented his skin tone, as he knew it would. Alec ducked his head as he took the offered hand and was tugged against Magnus’ body before they started swaying, Alec following Magnus lead. 

“Everyone always got me material gifts. No one has ever taken the time or the effort into creating a night like this for me; I was always doing things like this for others but no one… No one did this for me.” Magnus admitted against Alec’s neck from where he was resting his cheek. 

“How is that even possible? You deserve this all the time, I know I’m not very good with the whole romantic gesture thing but… You deserve this and I knew I wanted nothing more for Christmas than to spend time with you.” Alec admitted, stumbling over some words as he tried to put his feelings into the proper words. 

“Oh Alexander.” Magnus breathed out as he tipped his head back and have a small gasp at the overwhelming love and adoration he saw in those hazel eyes that were looking down at him like he was the only person in the world. Magnus surged up to press their lips together, arms tightening around Alec who did the same thing in return as their kiss deepened. 

“I really want to unwrap my gift now Alexander, may I?” Magnus purred as he tugged playfully at the bow still on Alec’s neck. 

“Okay.” Alec blushed fiercely as Magnus pushed his robe off his shoulders and it fell to the floor in a heap. Magnus hook his fingers in the waistband of Alec’s boxers and smirked as he used it to tow Alec towards their bedroom, the Shadowhunter stumbling after him with bright red cheeks that almost matched the bow on his neck. 

Magnus pushed Alec back until the Shadowhunter landed on the bed with a soft thud as he looked up at Magnus with darkening eyes as he spread his legs and reached out to fist the front of Magnus shirt. Magnus laughed and went willingly so he was standing between his lover’s legs and their mouth’s met in another kiss while Alec’s fingers worked at unbuttoning the Warlock’s shirt. 

Magnus took pity on his lover and snapped his fingers, sending every piece of clothing someplace else in the room until he was naked before Alec. The Shadowhunter showed his appreciation by squeezing Magnus’ ass to tug him close. Magnus ran his fingers through Alec’s hair before using his hold there to tug his head back so their kiss broke.

“I think it’s time to start the unwrapping, after all it is Christmas now.” Magnus smiled as he fluttered his lashes as he pressed Alec down onto the bed. 

“It is.” Alec agreed with a small groan when Magnus started mouthing at his cock through the thin fabric of his tight boxers. 

“Magnus!” Alec grasped the sheets beside him as his hips bucked up at the wet pressure Magnus was applying to his now plumping up erection. Magnus chuckled as he eased the boxers off of Alec and tossed them someplace else in the room and soon his lips came into contact with Alec’s bare cock. Alec let out a choked sound as Magnus mouth descended on his aching erection. 

“You taste good darling.” Magnus winked as he slowly licked up Alec’s shaft before he shifted over to mouth and bite at Alec’s right thigh, intent on leaving his mark there. 

Alec gasped and let out quiet whines as Magnus facial hair brushed over his now sensitive skin while his cock bobbed in the air of the room as his body started to get hot and his heart started to beat faster as arousal pumped through his veins. 

Magnus pulled back satisfied with the dark red mark he had left on Alec’s inner thigh before he moved up so the two were face to face with Magnus hovering over him on all fours, their cocks sliding together making them both gasp in sudden pleasure. 

“As pretty as it looks on your neck, maybe next time the bow should be down here.” Magnus teased as he grinded down against Alec loving the reaction he got and the way Alec’s cheek became flush and his lips parted as he panted for breath.

“I’ll keep that in mind for your birthday.” Alec promised before he leaned up and pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss while his blunt nails dragged down Magnus back while his legs came up to brace Magnus’ hips.

“What do you want darling?” Magnus asked as he mouthed down Alec’s neck, paying attention to his favorite rune on his lover’s body. 

“It’s your gift, your choice.” Alec said softly and Magnus felt a grin cross his lips. 

“Mm yes it is my gift.” Magnus hummed as he settled back up on his knees, his hands strong on Alec’s knees as he parted them wide before his magic flared and a pillow appeared underneath Alec’s ass, propping him up more comfortably. Alec swallowed before wetting his lips as a spark of magic ran over his body before two slick fingers pressed at his hole. Alec watched Magnus as his lips parted in a soft gasp when Magnus’ fingers breeched him in a familiar movement. 

“Good?” Magnus questioned as he slowly stretched his fingers, keeping his eyes on Alec’s face in case of signs of discomfort. 

“Ahh, good!” Alec let out a cry when Magnus questing fingers rubbed over his prostate sending bolts of pleasure over his whole body, his cock throbbing at the new pleasure. 

“So beautiful.” Magnus murmured more to him self as he opened his lover’s body just enough so the next step wouldn’t be painful for the younger man. He withdrew his fingers and another snap of his fingers and his own cock was dripping with lube as he settled between Alec’s spread and trembling legs. 

“I’ve got you my darling.” Magnus crooned as he lowered his body down, hands on either side of Alec’s head and their lips pressed together at the exact moment he pushed into his lover’s loosened hole. Alec clutched at Magnus’ back as his legs came up to rest against Magnus sides, his cries swallowed down by Magnus mouth as the Warlock kissed his Shadowhunter determined to keep Alec distracted until Magnus was fully seated inside of him. 

Alec broke their kiss this time to throw his had back when Magnus slowly rolled his hips, shifting his cock inside of Alec making him groan wantonly. 

“Magnus please.” Alec dug his fingers into Magnus back as he tried moving up against Magnus who refused to move. 

“Please what darling, tell me what you want.” Magnus loved getting Alec to the point where he would ramble and babbled about what he wanted or how good he felt. 

“Move please, oh angel Magnus, move!” Alec babbled as his back arched when Magnus started moving before Alec’s words even finished falling from his mouth. Magnus reached down and laced their fingers together before pining Alec’s hands down to the bed beside the dark haired man’s head as their foreheads pressed together. 

Their eyes locked together as they rocked and thrusted against each other, moans mingling together thanks to the little space that was between them. Alec’s leaking cock was trapped between their toned stomachs and the friction was starting to overwhelm Alec, whose breathing was becoming strained and more gasps than actual breathes. 

“Magnus!” Alec cried out when the Warlock’s cock hit against his prostate and all Alec could see was white spots as Magnus adjusted his hips just enough so he could hit against that spot over and over again. Magnus moved to bite at the other man’s neck, tracing the deflect rune with his tongue making Alec shudder in pleasure.

“I want you to come on my cock Alexander. Can you do that for me? Can you loose yourself in the pleasure I give you? Can you come for me?” Magnus whispered in Alec’s ear and grinned at the whimper Alec gave before with one hard thrust and a burst of magic into Alec’s body the Shadowhunter let out a cry of pure, unfiltered pleasure as he clung to Magnus while his orgasm ripped through him like a bolt of lightning. 

Alec felt his limbs go weak and he released his hold on Magnus as he flopped back down onto the bed, letting out a soft whine when Magnus kissed him as he thrusted forward rather hard a few more times before Magnus let out his own cry and Alec blushed as the far too familiar sensation of Magnus cum filling him and dripping down his thighs as the older man moved back and out of him. Magnus’ gentle hands and magic caressed him as Magnus cleaned the two up before Alec found himself being spooned by his lover, a blanket settled over their tangled naked forms. Magnus’ hand possessively resting on his stomach and he was dropping light kisses down his neck, his warm breath making Alec shiver. 

“Merry Christmas.” Alec croaked out as his eyes slipped shut, snuggling back against his lover.

“Merry Christmas Alexander, I love my present very much.” Magnus breathed back and soon the two fell asleep tangled together with the soft sounds of Christmas music in the background easing their peaceful slumber.


	2. 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This year it is Magnus' turn to surprise Alec at Christmas time

"Can I open my eyes yet Magnus?” Alec asked, fiddling with the hem of the silk tie that was acting as a blindfold. He had obediently put on the tie when Magnus told him to, the Warlock was evidently intent on making sure all the bases of his surprise was covered. Alec knew they had walked through a portal and wherever the two had ended up was a bracingly cold. 

“In one second…Okay now!” Magnus’ was overflowing with excitement as he bounced on his heels, watching his love to make sure he didn’t miss a moment of Alec’s reaction.

“Merry Christmas angel,” Magnus whispered when Alec let the tie slip from his eyes and a look of surprise covered his face and lips parted slightly.

“Magnus, this is beautiful.” Alec managed to get out after a moment or two of shock. He and Magnus were standing on the deck of a small yet cozy wooden cabin. In front of him was a sprawling mountain range with pine trees, all covered in a light blanket of pure white snow. The sun was setting behind the largest mountain giving everything a pink and orange hue as soft fluffy flakes of snow drifted from the heavens above. 

“We get the whole weekend here just the two of us, no distractions, no demons, no missions, just us.” Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist from behind and perched his chin on the taller man’s shoulder, smiling brightly when Alec relaxed back against him as the two took in the landscape before them.

“You did this for me?” Alec asked, twisted around in Magnus’ hold in order to look his lover in the eyes. 

“Yes, I wanted to make this Christmas just as magical as the one you planned for me last year darling,” Magnus admitted and sighed happily when Alec dipped his head down and gave him a passionate kiss. 

“I love you so much,” Alec whispered hoarsely when their kiss broke and they rested their foreheads together. 

“I love you too darling, now I have the hot tub ready to go. I’ll meet you there?” Magnus asked and Alec’s eyes lit up in understanding, he gave Magnus a chaste kiss before heading into the cabin behind him to get ready. Magnus just smiled unable to help himself as he leaned against the snow-covered railing of the porch and inhale the crisp, fresh air of the Canadian mountains. It was so serene and peaceful here, so far away from other people and the hustle and bustle of New York City. This was the perfect Christmas getaway for him and Alexander. 

Magnus took one last gulp of fresh air before heading over to the other side of the porch where the steaming hot tub was waiting along with a bottle of Champagne and two glasses. Magnus let his magic pool at his fingertips and he twisted them around, letting his magic flow freely and form an invisible dome around this area of the porch, it would block them from the harsh coldness of the coming night yet not too warm that they would overheat in the hot tub. Magnus snapped his fingers and his clothes disappeared in exchange for purple swim trunks and a matching silk robe that was loosely tied around his waist. 

“Hi,” Alec murmured as he stepped into the small dome of magic, goosebumps on his exposed flesh disappearing instantly and Magnus felt familiar arousal shoot through his body at the sight of Alec in the short black silk robe that Magnus had left out on the bed in the master for him. 

“Hi yourself,” Magnus murmured back as he hooked a finger in the knot of the sash, tugging Alec close and he smoothed his hand up to cup the back of Alec’s neck. Alec let his eyes flutter at the touch and allowed himself to be pulled down into a kiss. Magnus crooked his finger and smiled when he felt the knot come undone and Alec allowed the robe to fall from his shoulders. 

“No swim trunks, my, my Alexander.” Magnus purred when he caught sight of his love completely naked and half hard in front of him.

“It’s just us, right? So why not?” Alec’s cheeks were blazing red and Magnus fell a bit more in love at that moment as he snapped away his own trunks and robe. 

“Shall we Alexander?” Magnus asked lacing their fingers together and Alec nodded. The two stepped into the steaming water of the hot tub and both gave audible sighs of contentment as the warm water washed over their bare bodies. 

“Champagne darling?” Magnus asked from where he had his laps draped over Alec’s lap. 

“Sounds wonderful,” Alec agreed, he generally didn’t like alcohol but Magnus’ champagne wasn’t horrible also it was Christmas so why not. Magnus just smiled and flicked his fingers, his magic responding to the action and Alec held his hand up for the now half full flute to float into. 

“Show off,” Alec teased before leaning over for another kiss. 

“Only for you love,” Magnus teased back when their kiss broke and clinked the edges of their glasses together. Alec didn’t once look away from Magnus as he sipped at the Champagne. His eyes were drawn to the way Magnus’ Adam apple was bobbing and all he wanted to do was dragged his lips over it and suck marks onto the exposed expanse of skin. He could feel his cock starting to rise up as his arousal spike higher and higher, he hoped Magnus wouldn’t notice. Alec almost choked on his Champagne when Magnus’ food suddenly rubbed up and down his length. 

“Who would have thought that a hot tub would get the Head of the Institute so hot and bothered so fast.” Magnus teased, a glint in his eyes and Alec had to set down his glass in order not to drop it into the hot tub.

“It’s more likely the High Warlock of Brooklyn naked in a hot tub is the cause.” Alec teased back as he smoothed his hands up Magnus’ calves.

“That would make more sense, what is to be done about that?” Magnus purred as he easily glided over to Alec, straddling the Shadowhunter’s lap when Alec tugged on his legs. Alec settled his hands on Magnus’ ass and tipped his head backward in order to look up at the Warlock. 

“That is a good question, I can think of a couple of things.” Alec mused as he started to knead Magnus’ ass, smiling as Magnus moaned softly and rubbed his own erection against his stomach needily. 

“Most of my ideas involve a bed, I wouldn’t be opposed to doing it in the hot tub, however.” Magnus leaned down to kiss down Alec’s neck and then back up it, latching his teeth onto Alec’s earlobe, smiling wickedly when Alec moaned helplessly. 

“A bed is good, very good.” Alec panted as he resisted the urge to thrust up against Magnus, just to rut against him in the hot tub. 

“Do you want to manually get there or can I?” Magnus wiggled his fingers obviously. 

“Magic us,” Alec said without a doubt he didn’t want to even think about stepping out of the hot tub into the Canadian coldness. 

“Of course Alexander,” Magnus did adore the fact that Alec loved his magic as much as he loved Magnus. Magus focused and twisted his fingers around, letting his magic dance in the air between them if only to see the wonder appear in Alec’s eyes. Alec sucked in a breath and let it out when he and Magnus landed naked and dry on a soft warm bed, the fireplace in the master bedroom merrily burning away heating the room. 

Magnus waved his right hand over Alec’s groin and chuckled at the confused look on his love’s face when a red bow appeared at the base of his erection. 

“I promised last year I would put a bow here didn’t I?” Magnus teased as he tugged at the ribbon playfully. Alec’s eyes lit up in understanding even as a pink flush spread over his cheeks before he ducked his head to kiss the Warlock. Magnus caressed Alec’s jaw as they kiss before smoothing his hands down the Shadowhunter’s chest, rubbing his thumbs over Alec’s slowly pebbling nipples. Alec moaned softly into their kiss and sighed contently when their kiss broke and Magnus nuzzled at his throat while his fingers began to softly pluck and roll at his nipples.

“How would you like your gift this year Magnus?” Alec asked in a low, breathless tone of voice that had Magnus’ cock twitching eagerly. 

“That’s quite the decision to make angel, how about…This?” Magnus smiled as his magic flared and Alec let out a delighted noise as he found himself suddenly perched atop of Magnus’ lap, feeling the Warlock’s cock pressing at his ass intently.

“I want to watch you,” Magnus admitted as he curled his fingers around Alec’s sharp hipbones and Alec ducked his head as he looked down at Magnus, his own cock jumping at the new position. 

“This is a good sight,” Alec admitted as well, there was something about seeing Magnus so trustingly sprawled out below him on the bed that lit a fire in his stomach. Magnus just smiled knowingly as he shifted his fingers from Alec’s hips to grip the Shadowhunter’s firm ass cheeks and let some of his magic slip from his control. Alec let out a moan, back slightly arching as his body reacted to the familiar touch of Magnus’ magic and wiggled on his lap in the V of Magnus’ lap. 

“Magic tonight darling?” Magnus asked, sometimes the two would take their sweet time in the foreplay and preparation but sometimes they would use Magnus’ magic to speed things up a bit. 

“Yes please, I want you inside of me as soon as possible Magnus.” Alec panted as he locked eyes with Magnus’; his pupils blown wide with need and lust. 

“Darling you will be my end one day.” Magnus murmured as he let his magic do their job and shuddered at the sight of Alec moaning so wantonly as his body accepted and reacted to the Warlock’s magic in a way no one ever had before. 

Alec just flashed Magnus a knowing smile as he lifted himself up onto his knees and slipped his fingers down the shaft of Magnus’ cock, lining him up to his now lubed and stretched hole. 

Magnus groaned loudly as he clutched at Alec’s hips, unable to pull his gaze away from Alec’s face as the Shadowhunter sank down onto his cock. All of Alec’s breath was punched out of him as he took Magnus deep inside of himself. Alec’s face was flushed brightly, lips parted and eyes fluttering uncontrollably as he let his head drop backward in ecstasy. When Magnus was fully seated inside of Alec, the Shadowhunter placed his hands on Magnus’ chest for balance as he panted to regain his lost breath. 

Magnus dragged his hands over every inch of Alec’s chest and back, soothing his lover in any way possible as he stayed still allowing his Alexander to adjust and take things at his own pace. Alec smoothed his right hand up Magnus’ collarbone and then his throat only to lightly tug at Magnus’ hair with a soft noise, smiling when Magnus got the idea and sat up just enough to meet Alec for a kiss halfway. 

When their kiss broke, Alec rolled his hips sinfully earning a choked noise from Magnus who fell flat on his back as Alec smirked knowingly as he repeated the action of his hips. Alec splayed his right hand wide on the middle of Magnus’ chest and slowly lifted his hips upwards, letting Magnus’ length slip out of him just enough before he let gravity do its job and sink him back down completely. 

“Magnus,” Alec panted as he set a steady pace of lifting himself up and then dropping himself, knocking the air out of his own lungs each time. Magnus began to lift his hips to meet Alec’s downward drops moaning Alec’s name under his breath as he watched as Alec slowly unraveled further each time. 

“Yes, oh right there!” Alec suddenly cried out, body arching like a live wire when they adjusted angles and Magnus’ cock hit directly against his prostate. Magnus gripped Alec’s left hipbone hard as he snapped his hips upward faster and harder than before. Alec all but screamed when Magnus began to pump his aching cock in time to the rapid movements of their hips, Magnus seemed intent on over simulating Alec in the best way possible. 

“Come for me Alexander, I want to watch my angel come for me.” Magnus crooned almost just as breathlessly as Alec. Alec shuddered at the words and they seemed to spark through his whole system as he found himself complying almost within a minute. 

Magnus watched in silent awe as always as Alec came apart above him. It was a sight only for his eyes and Magnus soaked up every second of it, he kept stroking Alec’s now softening cock, not caring about the way his hand and stomach were now coated in the Shadowhunter’s release. Alec was panting, eyes dark and glassy and mouth parted wide as his whole body glowed with the aftermath of his orgasm. Magnus couldn’t help but lean up and capture the Shadowhunter’s mouth in a searing kiss while wrapping his arms around Alec’s now slightly trembling body as he rocked himself deeper into the clenching and unclenching hole that was squeezing his cock impossibly tight. 

Magnus found his release like that, moaning his own orgasm into Alec’s mouth as he emptied himself into the very willing man’s body. Alec broke their kiss to properly breath and let his head fall back as Magnus began to suck and nip at the expanse of his throat and collarbone. 

“Merry Christmas Magnus,” Alec murmured, voice hoarse and rough, chuckling when Magnus absently tugged off the now ruined bow that was around his cock and kissed his lips chastely. 

“Merry Christmas Alexander,” Magnus had to admit this was one of his best ideas in a long time and the two had the whole weekend to celebrate their Christmas and he planned on making the most of it.


End file.
